Dear Agony
by PromiseUnbroken
Summary: SB/JP Slash - Eine Unterhaltung im Schlafsal und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Einfach mal reinlesen!
1. Numb

Kapitel 1

„James?"

„hmm?" Der Angesprochene löste seinen Blick nicht von dem Quidditch Magazin.

„Mir ist langweilig!"

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an.

„Es ist Samstag abend, Moony ist noch im Krankenflügel, Wormtail treibt sich wieder irgendwo rum – beschäftige mich!" Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah zu James, der gerade eine Seite umschlug und zu lesen begann.

„Beschäftige dich selbst." Gab er genervt zurück und schob sich demonstrativ ein Kissen unters Kinn um noch bequemer lesen zu können.

Sirius sah auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. Die Leuchtziffern zeigten genau 22:21.

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie der Wecker auf 22:22 umsprang und betrachtete dann eine Minute lang en Wecker. Verdammt, ihm war wirklich sterbenslangweilig.

Sirius langte unter sein Bett und fischte ein Magazin darunter hervor.

Auf dem Cover war eine heiße Blondine in einem knappen, pinken Bikini zu sehen, die enthusiastisch ein rotes Motorrad wusch.

Er sah genauer hin und identifizierte die Maschine als eine Harley Davidson. So eine würde er ja zu gerne auch mal fahren, dachte er.

Lustlos blätterte er durch das Magazin und schenkte den äußerst knapp angezogenen Models kaum Beachtung. Ist irgendwie doch immer wieder das Gleiche.

Er pfefferte das Magazin wieder unters Bett und stieß dabei gegen etwas kühles, hartes.

„Aaah die hatte ich ganz vergessen!" Triumphierend zog er eine Flasche unter seinem Bett hervor. James sah zu ihm herüber, als er das Zischen beim Öffnen hörte.

Er sah das Blitzen in Sirius Augen als dieser die Flasche ansetzte und einen tiefen Schluck nahm. James brauchte keine Aufforderung um zu ihm herüber zu kommen und sich auf der anderen Seite an den Bettpfosten an Sirius Bett zu lehnen.

„Cool, die haben wir ja voll vergessen". James nahm ebenfalls einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche, spürte sofort das wohlbekannte Brennen in seiner Kehle und schloss genussvoll die Augen.

„So, und wie läuft´s mit dir und Evans?" Fragte Sirius, nachdem sie eine Weile still getrunken hatten, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

James runzelte die Stirn und nahm erst mal einen tiefen Schluck Whisky, bevor er antwortete: „Scheiße, so läuft´s." Er rollte mit den Augen „Sie schreit mich jedes Mal an wenn ich nur ein Wort zu ihr sage."

Sirius versuchte, sich ein grinsen zu verkneifen, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.

„Sorry Prongsie, aber gebe sie doch einfach auf? Ich meine, was willst du mit der Zicke denn?"

Sirius selbst hatte schnell aufgegeben. Er hatte sie letztes Schuljahr nach einem Date gefragt, aber einmal niedergemacht zu werden hatte ihm gereicht.

James dagegen schien ein bisschen masochistisch veranlagt zu sein.

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab noch nie eine nicht gekriegt, verstehst du? Das klingt jetzt vielleicht machohaft aber ich bekomme ja nicht mal ne Chance, mich ihr zu beweisen und das nervt mich." Er schlug ärgerlich mit einer Hand neben sich aufs Bett.

„Ja ok, verstehen kann ich das schon irgendwie aber ich meine, so machst du dich doch viel mehr zum Affen, sorry dass ich das jetzt mal so sagen muss..." setzte Sirius vorsichtig an, brach aber ab nachdem er einen vernichtenden Blick von James zugeworfen bekam.

Diese hatte keine Lust mehr, sich über sein Liebesleben zu unterhalten und startete deswegen einen Gegenangriff: „Und wie sieht's mit dir aus? Wie heißt deine neue Flamme noch mal? Tracy? Trixie? Die aus Hufflepuff mein ich."

„Hufflepuff?" Der ihm gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch, in seinem Kopf ratterte es. „Hm... wen meinst du? Aaah, Tracy stimmt, da war was.

Soll jetzt auch nicht machohaft klingen aber sie war dumm wie Brot. Oder ne, eher ein bisschen dümmer. Sie hat sich die ganze Zeit an meinem Arm festgekrallt."

Er schob sich die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und legte seine Unterarme frei, auf denen sichtbare Einkerbungen von Fingernägeln zu finden waren.

„Hier, siehst du? Und ich hab bereits vor 2 Wochen Schluss gemacht. Wenn man das so nennen kann, weiß gar nicht ob wir überhaupt zusammen waren. Wohl eher nicht."

James kicherte, der Alkohol machte sich langsam bemerkbar. „Tja dann solltest du vielleicht ein bisschen höhere Ansprüche haben." Bemerkte er provokant.

„Ich gebe dir gleich höhere Ansprüche – Du rennst doch der größten Zicke der Schule hinterher." Auch er grinste jetzt und genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

Dabei warf er einen Blick auf die Flasche und bemerkte, dass sie beide schon eine halbe Flasche hochprozentigen Alkohol gelehrt haben. „He, sie mal, die ist schon halb leer!" kommentierte Sirius.

„Oder halb voll..." lachte James, dem man den Alkohol jetzt deutlich anmerkte. Trotzdem griff er nach der Flasche und trank. „Das fühlt sich gut an, ich fühle mich plötzlich so leicht und frei." Er blinzelte verträumt. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal betrunken war.

„Du und leicht! Hahaha", lachte Sirius los. Zwar war ihm klar, dass James alles andere als fett war, fand er es gerade irre lustig.

„He, das sind alles Muskeln, ok! Hier, schau!" James zog sich in einer fließenden Bewegung das T-Shirt über den Kopf und sein muskelnbepackter, leicht braun gebrannter Oberkörper kam zum Vorschein.

Sirius musterte ihn. _Scheiße, das sieht wirklich gut aus. Ich kann Evans echt nicht verstehen... _dachte er und betrachtete seinen Sixpack. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas in seiner Hose regte. Einen Moment schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er so bestimmt nicht über seinen besten Freund denken sollte, aber er hatte schon zu viel Alkohol intus um seine Gedanken vorm Abschweifen zu hindern.

James bemerkte Sirius anerkennende Blicke und grinste ihn an. Dann nahm er noch einen tiefen Schluck Whiskey, stellte die Flasche neben dem Bett ab, packte Sirius Hand und legte sie auf seine stählernen Bauchmuskeln.

„Gut, oder? Hab den Sommer dran gearbeitet!"

Sirius schluckte schwer und antwortete nicht, als er James harte Muskeln unter seiner Hand spürte.

Er strich mit seiner Hand über die Brust seines Gegenübers und wich seinem Blick aus.

Er wusste, dass ein Blick in seine Augen James gerade alles verraten würde, alle lüsternen Gedanken die sich plötzlich in seinem Kopf geformt hatten.

„Sirius?" Fragte James jetzt leiser und suchte den Blick des größeren Jungen.

„Ja?" Hauchte dieser und musste sich räuspern. Dann konnte er doch nicht mehr widerstehen und hob seinen Kopf und blickte in die haselnussbraunen Augen seines Freundes.

In diesen spiegelte sich der gleiche lustvolle Blick nieder, den er auch von sich selbst erwartete und Sirius spürte ein ziehen in seiner Magengrube.

Scheiße, er wollte James, und zwar jetzt! Als er seinen Blick an James herunterwandern ließ, verriet ihm das Zelt in der Hose, dass er damit nicht der Einzige war.


	2. What I've Done

Kapitel 2

Einer Intuition folgend beugte sich Sirius nach vorne und presste seine Lippen auf die, seines besten Freundes. James wirkte wie erstarrt, während Sirius langsam seine Lippen unter die von James schob und sie teilte. James leistete keinen Widerstand, erwiderte den Kuss aber auch nicht, was Sirius zögern ließ und er sich wieder ein paar Zentimeter von den Lippen seines Freundes wegbewegte. Sein heißer Atem strich über James Haut und ließ ihn erschaudern. Sirius senkte seinen Blick und presste seine Lippen stattdessen auf James Hals. Er saugte leicht an seinem Hals und biss kurz hinein.

James Kopf viel zurück und ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen. „Scheiße, Sirius!" Rief er bevor er wie aus einem Trance-Zustand zu erwachen schien. Seine Hand glitt in die schwarzen, langen Haare von Sirius und er zog leicht daran. Nur widerwillig löste sich Sirius und blickte mit aufkeimender Unsicherheit auf, welche aber schnell wieder weggefegt wurde, denn nun zog James Sirius zu sich und küsste ihn.

Sirius Gehirn setzte aus, er vergaß völlig, wen er da vor sich hatte und spürte nur die weichen Lippen gegen seine Eigenen gepresst und ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett drängen.

Er nahm das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas war und drehte den Kopf. Er sah wie die Wodkaflasche zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag und sich der Inhalt langsam über den Fußboden verbreitete. James musste sie umgeworfen haben, der James, der gerade an seinem Hals saugte und sein Becken an ihn drückte.

Schlagartig wurde Sirius klar, was er da machte, und vor allem mit wem.

„James – James warte!" Flüsterte er heiser und starrte seinen besten Freund an.

Dieser hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, Unverständnis spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder.

Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Blick und er riss die Augen auf und rollte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung neben Sirius. „Oh Merlin!" Erschrocken starrte er Sirius an. Er fühlte sich auf einen Schlag wieder vollkommen nüchtern.

„Die... die Flasche – ich muss ..." stotterte Sirius bevor er die Beine vom Bett schwang.

Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte James daran, dass er Sirius wohlmöglich noch nie stottern gehört hatte, bevor er erneut von seinem Freund abgelenkt wurde.

„Uaah!" rief dieser aus, als seine Füße auf kalte Flüssigkeit trafen.

Er fand seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett und murmelte: „Ratzeputz".

Sofort verschwand der Wodka vom Boden, aber seine Füße klebten immer noch. „Ich... äh geh kurz ins Bad." Faselte er und tappte auf Zehenspitzen ins benachbarte Badezimmer.

James sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher, sein Gehirn versuchte noch immer, das gerade geschehene zu verarbeiten. Er stand auf und öffnete die Fenster über dem Bett um den strengen Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel zu vertreiben.

Dann überlegte er, was er jetzt machen sollte. Auf Sirius Rückkehr warten und ... reden? Nein, das kam nicht in Frage, James hatte selbst überhaupt noch keine Ahnung was er von dem eben Geschehenen halten sollte. Also kroch er zurück auf sein Bett, er spürte noch immer Wirkung des vielen Alkohols in Form eines starken Schwindelgefühls. Er zog den Vorhand um ein Bett zu und kroch unter die Decke.

Als Sirius wenig später aus dem Bad zurück kam, hörte er laute Atemgeräusche. Entweder war James tatsächlich so schnell eingeschlafen, oder er tat nur so um sich nicht mit ihm auseinander setzten zu müssen. Sirius war es recht so, er konnte sich gerade ebenfalls schöneres vorstellen als mit James zu reden. Er zog ebenfalls die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu und versuchte zu schlafen. Das misslang ihm natürlich vollkommen, in seine Gedanken schlich sich immer wieder eine Person, die nur wenige Meter von ihm selbst lag. Was wäre passiert, wenn er James nicht gestoppt hätte, wenn diese Flache nicht umgefallen wäre und er nicht realisiert hätte, was er da gerade tat? Oder wenn er seinem Bauchgefühl nachgegeben hätte und die Tatsache ignoriert hätte, dass er gerade mit seinem besten Freund im Bett war und nicht mit irgendeinem Mädchen?

Denn in einem Punkt war er sich sicher, es hatte sich gut angefühlt, vielleicht sogar besser als jemals zuvor. Je weiter er den Gedanken sponn, desto deutlicher wurde die erneute Regung in seiner Hose. Frustriert drehte Sirius sich auf den Bauch und tat sein Bestes, das Gefühl zu ignorieren und endlich einzuschlafen.

Sirius erwachte erst spät am Sonntag vormittag. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und schlug die Augen auf, um herauszufinden, dass es bereits halb zwölf war. Er hatte nicht nur das Frühstück verschlafen, sondern fast auch noch den Beginn des Mittagessens. Dabei war das sein Lieblingsessen, vor allem Sonntags gab es immer die leckersten Braten. Er setzte sich auf und zog die Vorhänge seines Betts zurück und legte einen Blick auf ein leeres Zimmer frei. Natürlich, Moony würde erst im Laufe des Tages entlassen werden, wo Peter sich rumtreibte wussten bestenfalls die Geister und James...

James! Schlagartig fiel ihm der Vorfall von gestern Nacht ein. Wie sollte er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten? Mit seinen bisherigen One-Night-Stands – und er fand es erschreckend in seinen Gedanken James damit zu vergleichen – verwendete er immer die Taktik Aus dem Auge, aus dem Sinn. Er ging ihnen einfach aus dem Weg, das Schloss war ziemlich groß.

Sirius war der Letzte, den man als feige bezeichnen konnte, aber er mied unangenehme Gespräche und Begegnungen, er war eben bequem. Oder ja, in der Hinsicht war er vielleicht auch manchmal feige. Aber dieses Selbsteingeständnis brachte ihn auch nicht weiter.

Er beschloss, sich auf seine Spontaneität zu verlassen und einfach zu schauen, was passierte.

Schnell zog er sich eine Jeans und ein Hemd an, bei welchem er die obersten Knöpfe wie immer offen ließ, schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.


	3. Easier to Run

Sirius betrat die große Halle und richtete seinen Blick sofort auf den Griffindor Haustisch. Dort sah er Peter und Remus sitzen, zu seiner Erleichterung war James nirgendwo zu sehen. Er steuerte darauf zu und passierte dabei den Hufflepuff Tisch. Dort wurde er aber von einem Mädchen aufgehalten, welches ihm den Weg versperrte. „Sirius!" rief sie. In seinem Kopf wog der Angesprochene die Möglichkeiten ab, die er hatte. Entweder, er flüchtete dorthin, von wo er gekommen war.

Ein lautes Magenknurren ließ ihn die Idee aber sofort wieder verwerfen. Oder aber, er tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört und lief schnurstraks an ihr vorbei. Das hatte er schon mal bei einer Ex gemacht und es war ein Disaster geworden. Sie hatte ihn heulend vor der halben Schülerschaft von Hogwarts beschipft. Nein, das war auch keine Option. Da blieb nur sich ihr stellen und sie so schnell er konnte abwimmeln.

„Hi Trix... äh ich meine Tracy!"

_Kein Wort zu viel, bloß nicht fragen wie es ihr ginge – Trennungsregel Nummer 1! _dachte er sich und zitierte in seinem Kopf Peters Buch „Was man über Frauen wissen musste." Dafür hatte er ihn monatelang aufgezogen.

„... noch mal probieren? Wir könnten uns im Raum der Wünsche treffen? Hast du heute Abend Zeit?" Er hatte den Anfang des Satzes überhaupt nicht mitbekommen. Naja, kein großer Verlust. „Ach weißt du, ich hab leider noch so viel zu tun, das passt mir gerade gar nicht. Ein anderes Mal?" Sirius machte Anstalten, sich an Tracy vorbeizudrängen.

„Oh schade, naja dann bis bald!" gab sie nach, nicht ohne ihm nochmal einen Blick zuzuwerfen, von dem er vermutete, dass sie versuchte verführerisch zu sein. Es misslang ihr vollkommen. Sirius rang sich noch ein kurzes Lächeln ab und marschierte dann schnellen Schrittes zum Griffindor Tisch.

Dort ließ er sich neben Peter auf einen freien Stuhl fallen – darauf bedacht mit dem Rücken zum Hufflepuff tisch zu sitzen - und atmete erst mal laut auf.

Remus sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Schon wieder eine abserviert? Selbst schuld." Er zuckte die Schultern und aß weiter seine Kartoffeln. Sirius rollte nur mit den Augen, belud seinen Teller und begann, Essen in sich rein zu schaufeln.

„Wo ist eigentlich James?" fragte Peter, der schon fertig mit Essen war und Sirius` Auftauchen still verfolgt hatte. Dieser zuckte zusammen und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, hoffend dass niemand etwas bemerkt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung." murmelte Sirius, aber Remus blickte von seinem Teller auf: „Ich glaub der wollte runter zum Quidditch Feld, hab ihn mit seinem Besen aus dem Schlossportal gehen sehen."

Sirius kam ein Gedanke. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er James erst mal allein traf, statt im Beisein von dem Rest der Marauders. Dieser Eingebung folgend nahm sich Sirius schnell noch ein trockenes Brötchen und sprang schon wieder auf. „Ah, stimmt ja da wollte mir Prongs noch ein paar Spielzüge zeigen." rief er. „wir sehen uns dann später" fügte er noch hinzu um sicher zu sein, dass Peter ihm nicht folgte. Dann wandte er sich ab und schritt zügig aus der großen Halle.

Sirius stopfte sich das Brötchen in den Mund und sah hinüber zum Feld. Dort sah er eine einsame Gestalt in der Nähe der Torringe fliegen. Er lief weiter zu den Tribünen und setzte sich auf die Unterste, wissend dass es nichts brachte, nach James zu rufen. Er würde ihn bei der Entfernung und dem Wind sowieso nicht hören.

Deshalb beobachtete er ihn stumm eine Weile. James war wirklich ein exzellenter Flieger. Gerade duckte er sich eng über den Besen und schoss geradewegs zwischen dem mittleren Torring hindurch. Er erwischte den Schnatz gerade noch, bevor dieser wieder verschwand.

Mit dem Schnatz in der Hand wurde James langsamer und blickte dann zu den Tribünen hinüber. Als er erkannte, wer dort saß, flog er näher und blieb ein paar Meter vor Sirius in der Luft schweben. „Hey!" rief er grinsend.

„Hey." Gab Sirius zurück. „Was machst du denn so früh schon hier unten?". Er vermied es, ihren doch stark erhöhten Alkoholkonsum von letzter Nacht zu erwähnen.

„Ach ich hatte gerade so Lust, zu fliegen."

James atmete schwer, er war offensichtlich schon eine ganze Weile am Trainieren. Sirius beobachtete, wie sich sein Brustkorb schnell hob und senkte. James fuhr sich durchs Haar und verwuschelte sein feuchtes schwarzes Haar.

Wie Sirius wusste eine Geste, die er unbewusst machte, wenn er etwas nervös war.

Sirius suchte angestrengt nach einer Erwiederung. Warum wusste er nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte?

Sonst war es doch auch immer so leicht, sich mit seinem besten Freund zu unterhalten. Nach einer Pause sagte er schließlich mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Coole Aktion da durch die Torringe."

James fuhr sich schon wieder mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. Plötzlich war er in Gedanken wieder beim gestrigen Abend, als er selbst mit seiner Hand durch diese seidigen, weichen Haare gestrichen hatte. Ihn juckte es in den Fingern, genau das zu wiederholen.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Und warum spürte er schon wieder, wie ihm das Blut in bestimmte Regionen schoss. Während James gerade zu einer – wie er wusste - ausführlichen Erläuterung des Spielzugs ansetzte beschloss Sirius, dass er hier weg musste. So viel zu seiner Spontaneität.

„Ähm ja, also ich muss kurz in die Umkleide, wir sehen uns dann!" rief Sirius schon halb im Umdrehen. Er lief so schnell er konnte zu den Umkleiden und lehnte sich dort gegen seinen Spint, den er als Mitglied der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Scheiße, scheiße scheiße, dachte er, als ihm Bilder durch den Kopf schoss, in denen er über James stählerne Bauchmuskeln strich und sich an den Geschmack seiner Lippen erinnerte. Wenn er James nicht gestoppt hätte,was wäre passiert?

Fast bereute es Sirius, dass diese blöde Flasche umgefallen war. Er konnte seine Reaktion auf James nicht länger leugnen, er war verdammt scharf auf seinen besten Freund und das beste Anzeichen dafür war die Reaktion seines Körpers auf ihn. Jetzt hatte er auch keinen Alkohol mehr als Ausrede, der ja angeblich die Hemmschwelle herab setzt, nicht aber Gefühle hervor ruft, die nicht sowieso schon vorhanden gewesen wären.

Sirius hörte die Tür der Umkleide aufschwingen und seine Augen weiteten sich. Sein ‚Problem' war noch kein bisschen besser geworden, eher das genaue Gegenteil. Er drehte sich schnell zu seinem Spint um, öffnete ihn und tat so, als würde er darin was suchen.


	4. In Between

Wichtig – Rating beachten ;)

Sonst wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim lesen :D

Natürlich gehört alles aus dem Potter-Universum J.K.R, und nicht mir.

In Between

„Ich spring schnell unter die Dusche." rief ihm James zu und er hörte, wie etwas – er nahm an sein T-Shirt – auf die Bank flog. Sirius schloss die Augen. Es kostete ihn sein letztes bisschen Selbstkontrolle, sich jetzt nicht umzudrehen und ihm zu folgen.

„Ja, ich..." Sirius musste sich räuspern „ich wird dann wieder hoch zum Schloss gehen. Hab noch ein Date mit Trix.. äh Tracy." flunkerte er.

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel _Spaß_", lachte James, wobei sein letztes Wort vor Sarkasmus troff.

Als Sirius die Umkleide verließ hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre, sich tatsächlich mit Tracy zu treffen.

Er betrat gerade die Eingangshalle, als er auch schon Tracy entdeckte, welche zusammen mit einer Schar Freundinnen die große Halle verließ. Er steuerte auf sie zu und versuchte, den gehetzen Blick aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben und seine Schritte langsamer und lässiger werden zu lassen. _Nicht, dass sie das bemerken würde, sie hat das Taktgefühl eines Flubberwurms._ Dachte er, vielleicht etwas zu gehässig. Als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam, richtete er seine sturmblauen Augen auf sie und hielt sie mit seinem Blick gefangen. Sofort bemerkte er die Röte, die ihr in die Wangen kroch und sie leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. „Steht dein Angebot noch?" frage Sirius verführerisch und sein Lächeln verstärkte sich. Ihre Augen blitzen freudig auf und sie nickte sofort eifrig und musste sich räuspern, bevor sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte:

„Klar doch, heute Abend am üblichen Treffpunkt?" Sirius zögerte und antwortete leise und eindringlich, auch damit die kichernden Freundinnen, die sich zwar etwas entfernt hatten, aber trotzdem noch jeden Gesprächsfetzen zu erhaschen versuchten, das nicht mitbekamen. „Wäre es auch sofort möglich, oder bist du hier unabkömmlich?" Er setze den Blick ein, der von den Maraudern nur als „der Hundeblick" bezeichnet wird, wissend dass er damit immer bekam, was er wollte.

Tracys Röte verstärkte sich noch und sie musste ihren Blick abwenden, nur um ihm dann gleich darauf wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Gehen wir!" sie winkte ihren Freundinnen zum Abschied, die ihr mit offenem Mund nachstarrten, und eilte die Treppe voraus.

Schweigend kamen beide am Raum der Wünsche an und Tracy begann, davor auf und ab zu gehen. Kurz darauf erschien auch schon die Tür und Sirius hielt sie ihr, ganz wie ein Gentleman, auf. Sie kicherte und trat ein.

Ein Schwall heißer, feuchter Luft schlug Sirius entgegen, als er ihr hinein folgte. Er hatte erwartet, ihr ursprüngliches breites Himmelbett zu sehen, stattdessen standen sie allerdings in einem überdimensionierten Badezimmer, mit einem kleinen, kreisrunden Pool in der Mitte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Das sah nicht nach dem Quickie aus, den er geplant hatte. Wie zur Bestätigung begann Tracy langsam, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und sagte: „Ich hab mir gedacht, wenn ich schon den ganzen Nachmittag sausen lasse, dann soll es sich auch richtig lohnen!" Die offene Bluse gab die Sicht auf einen pinkfarbenen BH frei. Sirius beschloss, seinen Missfallen an dem Plan beiseite zu schieben.

„Es lohnt sich doch immer, Schätzchen:" säuselte er und zog sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Tracy streifte ihre Jeans ab und trat auf ihn zu. Sie strich Sirius hauchzart über die Bauchmuskeln.

Sirius blickte ihr tief in die Augen und sah deutlich, wie sie unter seinem Blick dahinschmolz. Sie versuchte, ihn zu küssen, aber er wich ihr aus und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre Halsbeuge.

Er bearbeitete ihren Hals mit Lippen und biss leicht hinein, sie stöhnte auf. Sirius wusste genau, wie er ihr Vergnügen bereitete, er arbeitete sich fast schon mechanisch an ihrem Hals entlang und versuchte, seine Gedanken abzustellen, die ihm quälend immer wieder Bilder von einem gänzlich anderem Menschen schicken und ihr leises keuchen mit anderen Bildern verknüpfte. Den Gedanken einen Moment nachhängend merkte er sofort, wie sein Körper, dem das Liebesspiel bisher relativ kalt gelassen hatte, reagierte.

Automatisch drückte er Tracy gegen die Tür hinter ihm und sich schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Beide stöhnten auf, als er sein Becken hart gegen sie drückte. „Mmmh... Sirius" keuchte sie, schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Lass uns baden gehen." sagte er kurz und lößte sich von ihr.

Tracy lehnte schwach gegen die Wand, so plötzlich wieder auf eigenen Füßen stehend, und öffnete träge die Augen, nur um zu sehen wie Sirirus schon die Hose abgestreift hatte und ins Becken stieg. Während er auf die wartete, drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und tat mit schnellen Bewegungen etwas, was er bisher noch nie beim Liebesspiel gebraucht hatte – er umfasste seinen Schwanz mit seiner Hand und half mit festem Griff nach, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Es funktionierte, heiße Erregung flutete seinen hormongesteuerten Körper.

Er hörte, wie jemand ins Becken stieg und spürte kurz darauf Tracys Umarmung. Sie presste nun ihrerseits ihre Lippen an seinen Hals und saugte leicht daran. Sie ließ ihre Hände tiefer wandern und sie ersetzten die Stelle, an der kurz zuvor noch Sirius eigene Hände gelegen hatten. Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr gegen die Gedanken wehren, welche ihm wieder sein Hirn vernebelten, schloss die Augen und sah jetzt ganz klar das Bild eines schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann vor sich. Und er gab sich jetzt dem Gefühl, dass ihm dieses Bild gab, vollständig hin. Er war einfach zu sehr siebzehn, um mit der Situation anders umzugehen. Er spürte, wie sich Tracys Mund an seiner Schulter zu einem Lächeln verzerrte, als sie bemerkte, wie er in seiner Hand weiter anschwoll.

Sirius gab seine passive Haltung auf und drehte sich ihr zu, nur um sie kurz darauf ihrerseits umzudrehen und frontal gegen den Beckenrand zu pressen. „Vertrau mir" flüsterte er ihr mit leiser, rauer Stimme zu und sie schauderte und gehorchte und sich von ihm mit sanfter Gewalt mit dem Oberkörper auf den Steinboden drücken ließ.

Sirius teilte ihre Schenkel mit den Händen und ließ diese kurz darauf zu dem süßen Ort zwischen ihren Beinen wandern. Sie versuchte sich, aufzubäumen und stöhnte laut auf, doch er drückte mit einem Arm ihren Oberkörper wieder nach unten und umfasste eine Brust, die er zugleich zu kneten begann. Mit der anderen rieb er ihre Klitoris und tauchte mit zwei Fingern in ihre feuchten Tiefen. Er spürte deutlich, wie bereit sie war, und das ließ ihn auch alles andere als kalt. Er drängelte sein Becken zwischen ihre Beine und sie stöhnte noch lauter, als er gegen ihren Eingang drückte. „mmmh nun mach schon" rief sie, nicht in der Lage sein Tun anders zu beschleunigen.

Sirius gehorchte, und ließ sich in sie gleiten, das Gefühl genießend dass durch seine Lenden floss und ihn dazu trieb, in einem langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus in sie zu stoßen. Tracy kreiste ihr Becken und bewirkte, dass Sirius noch tiefer in die glitt. Beide stöhnten erregt auf und Sirius Augen fielen zu.

Er gab sich ganz dem erregenden Gefühl hin, dachte über nichts mehr nach, auch nicht über die leise Schuld, die ihn sonst immer bekroch wenn wieder eine andere Szene, in die sein Freund definitiv involviert war, vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. „Scheiße Sirius!" er spürte, wie sie unter ihm kam, sich um ihn zusammen zog, was ihn noch mehr anstachelte. Er beschleunigte den Rhythmus und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihre Pobacken, die er hart knetete. Bald darauf zog sie sich erneut um ihn zusammen und jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und wurde ebenfalls über den Rand der Ecstase gebracht. Und stöhnte laut auf, bevor er über ihr zusammenbrach.

Sekunden lang lagen sie so schnaufend da, bevor er sich ins warme Wasser zurücksinken ließ und sie mit sich zog. „Wow", gab Tracy nur von sich und drückte sich behaglich und kraftlos an seine Brust.

Trotz dass Sirius ähnlich schwach und müde war, machte er sich nach kurzer Zeit von ihr los und schwamm zum Rand des Pools. „Bleib noch noch" sagte Tracy und sah ihm beim Abtrocknen und Anziehen zu. „Sorry, ich muss gehen." antwortete er nur zog seine Hose hoch und sein Shirt wieder an. Bevor er die Tür öffnete drehte er sich ihr nochmals zu, wissend dass er so nicht verschwinden sollte: „Wir sehen uns, baby." er grinste sie leicht an und wie erwartet, lächelte sie sofort offen zurück und nickte. Damit verließ er das Badezimmer.


End file.
